Waurana's Den, Rarities From Afar
Pelegrrow's shop is a interesting shop to visit. Female re'har mannequin Ankle-length mauve hemp sarong- Formed from a wide length of hemp, this ankle-length sarong is meant to be wrapped around the body with an end piece tucked into the top and held in place with an obsidian spine pin. A traditional Rhe'Yublan design depicting a scattering of flower petals surrounded by stylized birds has been batiked in the material. Well-suited for warm climates, the sarong has a narrow slit in the back to allow for a tail's freedom of movement. Batik-patterned selendang- Constructed of one long strip of fabric, this garment drapes elegantly from the upper body and contains numerous pockets to store small baubles. Dusky silk kebaya- This long jacket-like shirt is tight-fitting across the chest and tapers to the waist. Coming to the bottom of the thigh, it features carved ivory buttons. Male re'har mannequin Pair of batiked light brown pants fashioned from sateen- Made from hemp, these particular pants are tailored in the traditional Rhe'Yublan style with a slit in the back allowing for a tail, and are meant to be worn loose and flowing. Batiked into the material is a design depicting a striped pattern centered with stylized fish. Loose gold milkweed tunic- Tailored to be worn loose across the chest, this long-sleeved hemp tunic has wide, squared off sleeves that give it a blunt-cut appearance. Native Rhe'Yublan shaemahl vines embroidered in scarlet threads decorate the garment in a traditional fashion as they trace around the collar's hem. Linen batiked blangkon- Dyed in the traditional batik patterns and intricated folded, this cap resembles a turban with the sides raised, allowing it to be worn behind a rehar's ears comfortably and at a jaunty angle. 'First neatly-folded clothing pile' Pair of batiked pants fashioned from hemp Square-cut tunic Long-sleeved hemp tunic Pair of loose soft green pants fashioned from silk- Made from silk, these particular pants are tailored in the traditional Rhe'Yublan style with a slit in the back allowing for a tail, and are meant to be worn loose and flowing. Batiked into the material is a design depicting a striped pattern centered with tapering leaves. Black canvas beskap- Trimmed with ivory buttons that rise up the front of the jacket from hemline to neck, the beskap is fitted tautly across the shoulders and has narrow sleeves. Brilliant white batik-dyed silk dodot- Exquisite batik prints cover the entire length of this ceremonial men's skirt. Wrapped intricately, the skirt is caught at the waistline with a stagen. Second neatly-folded clothing pile Columnar, Shoulder-pinned, Loose, Ankle-length Sarong White batik-dyed silk semekan- Patterned in the traditional satrio wibowo batik design, this long sleeved shirt is perfect for dress occasions. Kebaya Batik-patterned selendang Indigo and black batik-dyed jarit- The indigo and black batik-dyed jarit is a long piece of cloth made to be tied around the lower body and fastened by the waistband 'Indigo and black batik-dyed sinjang-' The indigo and black batik-dyed sinjang is a long piece of cloth made to be tied around the lower body and fastened by the waistband Third neatly-folded clothing pile batik-patterned selendangs emerald batik-dyed linen semekan batik-dyed bronze cotton sarong cerulean linen kebaya gray and brown batik-dyed jarit Sinjang shoulder-pinned auburn chainsil sarong verdant silk kebaya. Collapsable dried reed shelf Enameled speckled harpie-talon drinking horn- Curved like a sickle moon, a thick stopper of beeswax wrapped in loosely-woven linen prevents escape of any liquid from within the enameled speckled harpie-talon drinking horn. A silver overlay at the horn's pointed tip is etched with abstract geometric patterns. It can hold 15 fluid ounces The drinking horn is filled with 15 ounces of creamy mrewgra. Pairs of reed sandal- These sandals are made of bleached reeds woven into a simple but sturdy slip-on sandal, which curls up slightly at the toe. Long cloth ties wrapped over the instep and around the ankle secure them to the feet. Shadow puppet- Eyes of semi-precious sea shells are affixed to the cloth face of this shadow puppet. Its tail curves delicately from beneath the creature's chest, allowing it to conceal the wrist of an activator Dimly-lit small table. Set of razor-sharp brrraga- These low steel claws have razor sharp blades attached to a thick band that fits over the hands. Spikes decorate the back of the claws, making them look even more deadly